DatOliviaTho
DatOliviaTho is a user on the Fire Emblem Awakening board of GameFAQs. He has since left BC but might poke in from time to time. Personality DatOliviaTho is a generally cool guy, and one of the few people who hasn't thrown a temper tantrum, s***fest or weird spam-like thing. His name commonly reminds people of Olivia, and it was revealed that his username is actually based off of Olivia Wilde, but he likes Olivia more now. He is Ryu's kouhai. He has a strong bromance bond with Fede. CYOA's * Normality: A CYOA about what would happen if the kids returned to the future and had to live normal lives. Although their lives aren't that normal anyway. * That's Our Lemmy: CYOA Edition: A CYOA version of Mikey_Minccino's "That's Our Lemmy". Habits * His Senpai-sama: DatOliviaTho has a habit of obsessing over his Senpai, ryugin55, who he obsesses over excessively, even calling him Master-Senpai-sama and referring to ryugin55 as "Him", or "He". Relationships Federico585 Federico585 and DatOliviaTho have a strong bromance relationship, bonded by their love of yanderes and other things. Their bromance is extended by their newfound family relations, since now they are brothers-in-law due to DOT and Fede being paired with Lissa and Emmeryn respectively. DOT likes receiving attention from Federico since he thinks Federico is really cool and good-looking. DOT was very happy when Fede said he would have added DOT back to the Skype group himself due to his yandere tendencies. Marluxion DatOliviaTho has a huge crush on Marluxion which makes him act strange around him, often posting suggestive and lewd things and removing them almost immediately on Skype, and doing a lot of stuttering and being nearly incapable of forming coherent sentences around him. Ephraim (Niisan) DatOliviaTho has always wanted an older brother, and if he did he'd want his older brother to be exactly like Ephraim, and so DOT likes Ephraim a lot for this reason, and considers him his older brother, even calling him Niisan or Oniisan and respecting him like an older brother, and always gets really happy when he sees him on Skype. Achievements # Took part in That's Our Lemmy # Proposed the idea and title of "Batoru Chesu Bodo Yuza", the FE6 ROM Hack currently in progress # Took over the Popularity Poll very early # Made a CYOA version of That's Our Lemmy which he let die, because he lost his notes for the next part. Love Life Overall, DatOliviaTho's love life hasn't been that great. Especially on BC. His ex-husbands are: # AlmostDoug # KachuAchu He doesn't really talk to AlmostDoug and their friendship is mainly because they both use BC. However, he still maintains a strong bromance and friendship with KachuAchu (who may be getting jealous of DOT due to his crush on Marluxion). His list of crushes is: # Marluxion # MercWithNoShirt # KachuAchu # Federico585 # Rangerike1 His biggest crush is on Marluxion, with the intensity going down with each person, the smallest crush being on Rike. He does state that he has always wanted to be KachuAchu's friend for an unknown reason. Alts DatOliviaTho is famous for having great alts, despite only having a few. Not Banned/Closed: * DougDealer, an AlmostDoug parody alt posing as a stoner and a drug dealer. Good alt, but everyone knew it was an alt. Banned: * LongerDonger, a 19 year old white male with a really Longer Donger. Stayed for 4 weeks and no one thought he was an alt. Became a regular BC user and talked about semen a lot. Read-Only * DatTharjaTho, a parody alt of DOT's original account, DatOliviaTho, later given to AlmostDoug due to his love of Tharja. * TheWangWhoSang, the alt of DOT's alt, LongerDonger, coming back through a bad temporary dick joke. Husbando Tier List DatOliviaTho recently updated his Husbando Tier List, and here it is: Marluxion: Marluxion tier Senpai: Senpai tier Kachu : A+ MercWithNoShirt : A+ Bearacudda98: A Wicket: A Cramot : A- Mikey_Minccino: A- Rangerike : A- Federico585 : A- SMEX: B+ Sei: B+ BrianTheLegend: B+ 17Master : B Ariel_Ace: B- Phoenix_Smasher: C+ TestPilotVGC: C CerebralThunder : C Unknown : C- llee1000 : C- HinduKushh : D (for give me the D) Lemmington : D Gen_Woundwort : D HHDeception: D ReddShope : F AlmostDoug : F El_Ramon : T (for taggof) Trivia * Despite naming himself after Olivia he is not paired with her * He's gay for Inigo (but who isn't?) * He won 2nd place in the Fire Emblem: Awakening board Popularity Contest. Category:Users Category:CYOA Writers